Zekrom (3.5e Monster)
This jet-black dragon crackles with awesome power. Its tail pulsates a brilliant blue, surging with electrical power. It roars, and the area is engulfed with electricity. The legendary Unovan dragon of ideals, the Black Yang. Zekrom was once half of a single dragon, but split apart when its two human allies - the founders of the Unova region - began to squabble over how the region should be run. Zekrom allied itself with the younger brother, who believed in the importance of ideals. Combat Zekrom fights primarily with physical attacks, which it augments with electrical power. It's quite capable of using breath weapons, spells, et al., but it's at its most powerful when it brings the fight up close and personal. Its signature Bolt Strike and Fusion Bolt attacks can bring virtually any opponent to its knees in a matter of seconds. Electric Infusion (Ex): Zekrom's natural weapons are treated as though they had the ''shocking burst'' property. Bolt Strike (Su): As a full-round action, Zekrom can infuse its tail with electricity to deliver a devastating physical blow to all within range. It makes a single melee tail slap attack, using a single attack roll, against all targets in range that deals 5d12+21 points of bludgeoning damage and 15d12+84 points of electricity damage. (The electricity damage is 3× the physical damage.) Zekrom cannot use its improved grab in conjunction with this attack. Any targets struck and damaged by this attack must make a Reflex save or be knocked back 2d10×5 feet and must make a Fortitude save or be stunned for 5 rounds (failure by 5 or more results in being paralyzed for 5 rounds instead). Both saves are made independently, and the DCs are 46 (Strength-based). Zekrom can use bolt strike five times per day. Fusion Bolt (Su): As a standard action, Zekrom can infuse its tail with electricity and make a single attack against a single opponent that does 5d12+21 points of bludgeoning damage and 10d12+63 points of electricity damage. (The electricity damage is 2× the physical damage.) This attack's damage is doubled if any other creature has used fusion flare within 90 feet of Zekrom during the current round. Zekrom can use fusion bolt once every 3 rounds. Outrage (Su): As a dragon, Zekrom is capable of entering a truly terrifying rage. This Outrage lasts for three rounds. During the Outrage, it increases the save DC of all of its abilities by +3, and gains a +4 bonus to hit foes with attacks. Additionally, any damage it delivers (physical, spell-like, or otherwise) is increased by 1d8 per two hit dice. Entering an Outrage is a Swift action. It cannot be cut short. When Outrage ends, Zekrom becomes fatigued and confused for one minute. Breath Weapon (Su): Zekrom's breath weapon is a 80-foot line of electricity, 10 feet wide and 10 feet tall, that deals 6d8 points of electricity damage, Reflex save for half (DC 42, Constitution-based). After using its breath weapon, Zekrom is unable to use it again for 1d4 rounds. Spell-like Abilities: Usable at will: shocking grasp (affected by Physical Force), lightning ball (''fireball'' that deals electricity instead of fire damage), arc of lightningSpell Compendium, call lightning storm, lightning bolt, thunderheadSpell Compendium, great thunderclapSpell Compendium, orb of electricitySpell Compendium, energy vortexSpell Compendium (electricity only). Usable 6/day: ball lightningSpell Compendium, chain lightning, scintillating scalesSpell Compendium. Usable 3 times/day: gauss whip (unaugmented, affected by Physical Force), lightning ringSpell Compendium. Usable 1/day: electrocute (affected by Physical Force). Save DCs based on Charisma. Teravolt (Su): Zekrom's attacks have a knack for bypassing all but the most well-entrenched of immunities and defenses. Its electric attacks, melee, special, and spell-like alike, bypass the first 40 points of the target's electricity resistance (treating electricity immunity as electricity resistance equal to 5×the target's HD). Its natural weapons are also treated as epic, adamantine, silver, and cold iron for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. Physical Force (Ex): Zekrom's physical attacks are exceptionally potent. All melee attacks made by Zekrom gain a +3 bonus on attack rolls and deal an extra 2d12 points of damage. This is already reflected in the statistics block. Electric Guard (Su): Zekrom's body is perpetually charged with electricity. All who strike it with unarmed attacks or natural weapons take 1d4 points of electricity damage. In addition, Zekrom has a +4 deflection bonus to its AC and a +1 deflection bonus to all saving throws (reflected in its statistics block.) ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:User:Luigifan18 Category:Pokemon d20